Thoughts of mine
by midnightmoon21
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots from twilight that i thought of. They're all from different character's POV from twilight & new moon at certain times of the books. Please R&R I really want to know what you guys think.
1. authors notedisclaimer

**Author's note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Sux for me…**

**All right, these are just some random moments that I thought of going through different character's head at certain parts of the book.**

**Please read and review, I really want to know if I wrote them okay and if they sound anything like what the characters might actually be thinking.**

**Someone got confused and sent me a review saying that my 'story made no sense, and that it needs more plot.' Sorry, maybe I didn't make it clear. These are just a bunch of one shots. There is no plot of any kind except for what Stephenie Meyer put in the book.**

**Thanks so much and please read! I doubt the chapters will be very long so please take the time to critic me. Thanks again!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	2. Mike's POV

Chapter One

Mike's POV

Bella's first day

"Yeah Jess," I sighed. Talking to her was such a pain at times. "Uh-huh," I hummed absentmindedly, craning my neck over all the other students, searching for Isabella – the new girl.

All I knew about her was that she was Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police's, daughter, and that she was from Phoenix. _I bet she's hot though,_ I thought, _she has to be if she's from a place like phoenix._

The bell was about to ring so we all moved to sit down. _Man!_ I complained in my head_ I was hoping she'd be in this class._

Just then, the rest of the class began to file in – along with a girl I had never seen before. It must be her…

_Damn!_ I couldn't help smiling to myself, allowing my eyes to trace over her curvy figure. _She **is **hot!_ As I forced my eyes away from her, I noticed I wasn't the only one captivated by Isabella's arrival.

That nerd Eric and hotshot Tyler were practically drooling in their seats. I'd have to make sure I got to her first…

But, I knew it didn't _really_ matter. How could she resist me? I had practically every girl in the school in the palm of my hand. This really shouldn't be a problem. My only _real _competition was the Cullen guys, but they were always off to the side, or by themselves.

Isabella would be mine.

I would make sure of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I really kind of portrayed Mike as a cocky SOB, but, I don't like him. :o) Anyways hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review!!! **

**Midnightmoon21 **


	3. Rosalie's POV

Chapter Two

Rosalie's POV

Calling Edward

_Edward's going to be heartbroken,_ I thought to myself. True, I had never actually liked the girl – But Edward had. He had '_loved' _her. Actually, I was the only one who had seemed to have a problem with her. Even Emmett had liked her. Alice was in hysterics when she called me, about five minutes after she'd seen it.

I picked up the phone, and dialed Edward's number.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

"Rose?" He answered in what I and the rest of the family thought of as his 'new voice'. It was tired almost, emotionless. And it was filled with pain and sorrow – misery was the only way to describe it.

"Edward…" I paused. _What the hell was I doing? I can't just tell him Bella's dea-_

"What?" he cut of my thoughts. _Shit. _"Rose?" his voice cracked as he addressed me again. "What happened to Bella? Is she – is she okay?" I could hear the pleading in his voice.

I sighed, _how stupid am I? _"No. No Edward, she's not."

"What happened?" he demanded, his voice slightly frantic. "What happened Rose?"

I thought the answer before I could voice it. "A cliff?" He whispered.

"Edward, I - "

But the line was already dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, how was that? I've thought a lot about how that moment went so I decided to finally just write it down. Please review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. Thanks so much!!**

**Midnithmoon21**


	4. Edward's POV

Chapter three

Edward's POV

In the hospital after the incident with Tyler's van

"Is she sleeping?" I asked Tyler as I entered the hospital room to find them both lying helpless in their beds. Her eyes flew open at the sound of my voice.

"Edward!" Tyler drew my attention again, "I'm so sorry I - "

I stopped him. "No blood no foul." I tried to joke. He had no idea how very true my statement was though… "What's the verdict?" I turned to Bella again.

"There's nothing wrong with me but they won't let me go!" she complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" She glared.

"It's all about who you know." I joked, flashing her a smile. "But don't worry, I came to spring you." Just then, Carlisle entered the room.

I noticed Bella's eyes widen at my father's unnaturally good looks. I'm not sure why but this seemed to anger me…

I was very pleased, however, to see that Bella was able to resist his charm and continued to fight him as he tried to convince her to stay for a while.

I had to laugh at her stubbornness, not everyone could hold up like that against a vampire, much less Carlisle.

"Really, I'm fine." She spoke again, jumping out of the hospital bed and falling to the floor. I moved to catch her, but Carlisle was quicker. "I'm fine." She tried to assure us.

"Take some Tylenol for pain." My father advised, watching her for signs of any more problems.

Seeming to ignore him, she strode quickly to me. "Can I talk to you?" she hissed under her breath, her scent hitting me full force. I felt my thirst roar. I clenched my jaw, trying desperately to fight the monster inside of me.

"Your father is waiting for you." I spoke through clenched teeth, desperately trying to will her away from me.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if that's okay." She said firmly. Would she not just let it go?

I glared at her, slightly aggravated by her defiance. I turned and strode, a little too quickly, down the hall. I finally stopped, and she breathlessly caught up to me. "What do you want?" I asked impatiently. I wanted her to leave, but was confused by my need to have her beside me.

"I want the truth." She whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Not this again.

"What do you _think_ happened?" I snapped, hoping she would change her mind and let it go.

She spoke hurriedly. Almost as fast as… no. No I wouldn't think about that. "You weren't anywhere near me, Tyler didn't see you either so don't even try that. We were both going to be crushed by that van but your hands left dents in it and…"

I listened to her painfully true theory. _How could she be so observant?_

"You think I lifted a van off of you?" I tried to speak as though I thought she was crazy – though it was the furthest thought in my mind. "No one will believe that you know." I stated.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." She whispered, looking dejected. Her statement surprised me, and even though I couldn't read her mind, I believed her.

"Then why does it matter?" I asked, trying to keep my intimidating stature.

"It matters to me. I don't like to lie – so there better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" I asked, a hint of pleading in my voice.

"Thank you." She hissed.

"You're not going to let it go are you?" I asked.

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment." I spoke clearly, hoping she understood.

We scowled at each other in silence, though I was having trouble not getting lost in her eyes. She finally spoke. "Why did you even bother?"

Her question… hurt. It hurt me for her to think I could stand to let her be crushed like that.

"I don't know." I whispered truthfully. All I could think in that moment was, _not her_. And so I acted. I had no idea why, why she meant so much, and it troubled me to no end. I could tell I had hurt her. That she had taken a different meaning – the wrong meaning, from my words.

But I turned anyway and walked back down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay you guys. I'm really nervous about this one so please, please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks so much!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	5. author's note

**Author's note**

**Okay guys, I checked my stats for this fic and noticed that there are A LOT of people who aren't reviewing. **

**I'm really not trying to sound pushy or anything but it would _really _appreciate it if you guys would take the time to please, please review. **

**Sorry the update was just an author's note. Thanks so much for reading anyway though!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	6. Edward's POV 2

Chapter four

Edward's POV

What's going through Edward's head when he decides he has to leave

I had been mulling over it all week. I loved her too much to leave her. It would physically hurt me to be away from her now. But I had to leave, for her own good. I wasn't good enough for her, and soon enough, she would realize that.

She would forget me in time. Human memories fade. But I would never forget. Her existence was burned into my memory. I would never forget the crimson blush that covered her cheeks, her beautiful expression as intuition flittered across her face when she saw through my ruse, the way her heart would race every time I touched her, or the way her soft voice sounded as she whispered that she loved me. No, I would never forget her. I didn't want to, and I couldn't if I tried.

But for her sake I had to leave. I've put her in danger far too much already.

But I could keep her safe. I can protect her from anything…

No. No, I can't take that chance. I have to give her a chance at a human life. A normal life. Something I cannot give her.

But how will I be able to convince her that I do not love her? She'll never believe such a lie.

For the next week, I was more distant than ever with Bella. I barely ever touched her, and kissed her even less.

It tore me to pieces as I watched her at her feeble attempts to bring me out of my slump. I felt my cold dead heart break as I watched tears form in her eyes when I told her I was going home for the night.

I couldn't do this to her any longer. I couldn't put her through this pain, I had to end it.

I was falling apart and wanted nothing more to wrap my arms around her, to hold her close to me and never let her go.

But I couldn't do that. I had to leave. Mustering all the strength and love for her I had, I turned off the car, and looked at her glorious face.

"I thought we could go for a walk." I suggested

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, there it is! In case I wasn't, you know, clear enough, that last line was what Edward told Bella when they went into the forest and he left. You guys probably got that but I just wanted to make sure. Sorry if I wasn't clear enough.**

**Anyway, I really want to know what you guys thought so please, please review!! Thanks so much!!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	7. Alice's POV

Chapter five

Alice's POV

In the lunchroom before Edward and Alice leave to go hunting (before the meadow)

"Alice please?" Edward pleaded.

"Edward," I sighed, "You won't hurt her, in _any _way. I promise."

"Yes, yes, so you've said," he muttered impatiently, "But I'll be able to trust myself around her more if I go hunting before. Please Alice?" he asked again.

"Alright!" I laughed. "Fine, Edward, if it means that much too you."

"Thank you." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

I reached over and set my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, it'll be okay. I've seen it."

"But your visions aren't set in stone, Alice." He contradicted. "They can change."

"Not this one." I spoke each word separately, hoping to make them sound more definite.

He only looked up at me, hopefully.

The next day at lunch, I couldn't help but watch them from the corner of my eyes like the rest of my family. And also like the rest of them, I didn't miss how hard it was for Edward to get up from the table to leave her.

"Rosalie!" Jasper snapped. "Stop glaring. She already feels uncomfortable enough as it is."

"Well she deserves it," Rose snarled, turning her head back to us.

"Oh Rosalie," I muttered, slightly annoyed. "Can't you just let Edward have this?"

"It wouldn't be a problem if he'd just _change _her!" She spat.

"You know he won't do that Rose." I sighed. _Not yet anyway._ I noticed Edward flinch slightly as I thought this. I'd have to control my thoughts better…

"ROSE!" Jasper hissed again. I looked up to see Rosalie's eyes locked with Bella's, Edward hissing profanities at my sister.

Rosalie turned her head swiftly back towards us, tossing her long blonde hair as she did so.

"Rosalie…" I rubbed my temples, hoping Edward had been able to gain Bella's attention again.

I looked up at the clock, and noticed the bell was going to ring soon. _I guess it's not or never._

I stood from our table and started to walk towards Bella and Edward. I was soon standing beside Edward. "Alice." He greeted me, his eyes still glued on Bella.

"Edward." I answered cheerfully back.

"Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice," He waved a hand gesturing to each other as he introduced us.

"Hello Bella." I smiled at her as warmly as I could. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" _Especially seeing as you're the love of my brother's life, destined to be his one and only!_ I added cheerfully in my head, mostly for Edward's benefit. In return, he flashed me a dark look.

"Hi, Alice." Bella murmured shyly back.

"Are you ready?" I asked Edward.

"Nearly," he spoke, hesitant to leave her side, "I'll meet you at the car."

So I turned to leave him to swoon a little while longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys. I know I've put a lot of chapters up in one day. I'd really like to know hat you guys think of what I've done. Please review and let my know if I've tanked or not. Thanks so much and please review!**

**Misnightmoon21**


End file.
